


We Don't Tell John

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes her seven seconds to notice they’re not alone anymore.</p><p>
  <b>Spoilers for 3x03.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Tell John

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene from _His Last Vow_. Written for Let's Write Sherlock Challenge 10 on tumblr.

It takes her seven seconds to notice they’re not alone anymore. He doesn’t say anything, but his presence is intimidating enough – or would be to ordinary people, she assumes.

She’s far from ordinary though, and she’s not afraid to meet his eyes.

“If he dies, I cannot guarantee your safety.”

His voice is like ice and steel, but there is fire in his eyes. She holds his gaze for a moment, then nods briefly.

“Understood.”

Silence falls over the hospital room, and she glances over at Sherlock. If he dies, then Mycroft Holmes will be the last of her problems.


End file.
